We're not US without U
by minithepeanut
Summary: My first Victorious fic. Beck's in a really bad state after he flipped his car and went into a coma. Jade's having a little trouble dealing as well. BADE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peoples, this is my first attempt at writing a Victorious story. Okay, actually it's my second, but this one actually has a plotline. And I actually intend to publish this one. :D  
>I do not own Victorious. It is owned by Nickelodeon. <strong>

Tori was scrolling through the updates on The Slap when she heard the doorbell ring.  
>"Who is it?" She called out.<br>"Pizza delivery." Jade replied, putting on a generic man voice.  
>Tori stood up and walked over to the door.<br>"I didn't order any…" She began as she opened the door slightly. "Jade?"  
>"Hi." She answered solemnly.<br>"Did you even bring pizza?" Tori remarked.  
>"No, I need to talk to you." She replied, with not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.<br>"Why? We're not friends."  
>"You're the only one that can help me right now."<br>"Well I don't help people that hate me…or call me that word." She defended, making reference to an earlier conversation.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"I don't care if I was acting like…" Tori began before realising what had just been said. "Wait, you're sorry? What's wrong? Are you sick?" She freaked as she took a step back.  
>"No. I'm not sick. It's about Beck."<br>"I'm not getting you two back together again." She stated.  
>"He's in a coma." She managed, before bursting into tears.<p>

"What?" Tori panicked as she felt her heart drop into her stomach. "What happened?"  
>"He…driving…car flipped…" She choked out.<br>The room went silent for a while.

"Is he gonna be alright?"  
>"I don't know. He had a cat scan and some major surgery, but we're waiting for results."<p>

"Who else knows?" Tori asked as she tried to comfort Jade.  
>"Just his parents and me and you."<br>"Should we tell the guys?"  
>"No. His parents don't want anyone to know until they get his results back."<br>"Oh."

Not knowing what to do next she walked over to Jade and wrapped her arms around her.  
>"Thank you." She sobbed.<br>"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." She soothed.

* * *

><p>"Hello Jade. It's Theresa."<br>"Oh hey Mrs. Oliver." She replied, trying to sound relaxed.  
>"We're getting Beck's results back and we thought you might want to be here."<br>"Ok thankyou. I'll be there right away." She replied before hanging up.

Jade scrambled around Tori's living room looking for her missing shoe. She didn't want to go home the night before because her mother wouldn't be at all sympathetic and all she really needed was a calm environment, not her mother breaking up with her newest boyfriend and turning around and screaming to her about how she spends too much time with Beck.

She found her boot under the pile of blankets she'd tossed off the couch and she proceeded over to the mirror where she noticed her makeup stained all down her face. Her eyes were crimson from the tears and her hair was matted and frizzy, but she couldn't care less. She snuck into Tori's room and grabbed the can of deodorant off the dressing counter.  
>"Bye Tori." She whispered over to the teenager still fast asleep in her bed.<p>

She picked up her car keys off the coffee table and walked out the front door and over to her old black pick-up truck. She wiped the dew off the windscreen and climbed in the driver's seat. For a moment Jade prayed, not that she'd ever admit to it. She prayed that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr and Mrs Oliver. How's he doing?" She greeted as she walked over to the emergency room Beck was in.<br>"He hasn't improved." Brian, Beck's dad, answered first. "He's still unresponsive, but they're waiting for the anaesthesia to fully wear off from the surgery."  
>"Well how long does it take for it to wear off?" She interrogated.<br>"It depends on how well your body is burning it. It could take anything from six to sixteen hours." The doctor interrupted, causing Jade to count back the hours when they first gave him anaesthesia.  
>"His surgery was thirteen hours ago. It should already be burned off." She protested.<br>"Not necessarily. He may not be fighting it well. These things can take time." He reassured her, before looking over his chart.

Jade kept reassuring herself that Beck was fine. 'He's a fighter.' She told herself.  
>"Oh my." The doctor sighed.<br>"What? What's wrong?" Mrs. Oliver began.  
>"Well, according to this, his brain activity has dropped. It is still functioning enough for him to come back into consciousness, but if it continues he may become brain dead."<br>"No." Jade screamed. "He can't."  
>"Jade honey, its ok." Theresa soothed as she pulled Jade back. "He's still okay. He's gonna be okay."<br>"Can we see him?" Jade asked, after she'd calmed her meltdown.  
>"Certainly." He replied, before pushing open the door to the room Beck was in.<p>

Jade eyed over the person lying in the bed. It didn't resemble Beck. There were wires and bandages and stitches everywhere, and they'd shaved off most of his hair. She knew it was him though. He still had the same beautiful face.  
>"Beck." She sighed as she kneeled next to him and reached for his hand. "I love you."<p>

Then she felt it. His finger twitched.

"He twitched his finger." She yelled in joy. "He moved."  
>"Oh my goodness." Theresa replied, almost so relieved she could faint.<br>"Beck can you hear me?" Jade enunciated into his ear.  
><em>Nothing.<br>_"Beck. Can you hear me?" She repeated, whilst clasping his hand tighter.  
>"Mm…" He mumbled.<br>"Beck." She squealed as she hugged the motionless boy in front of her.  
>"Excuse me please." The doctor interrupted, pulling Jade off her boyfriend. He beckoned the nurse over. "Nurse Roberts, we need to do another MRI. Can you book that ASAP."<p>

The nurse nodded and scurried out of the room.  
>"Why?" Jade snapped. She thought she was doing a good enough job of bringing him back to life.<br>"We need to see if his brain activity is improving." He assured her.  
>"Of course it's fucking improving. He almost spoke." She argued.<br>"Please Miss Oliver. Do not swear in this hospital."  
>"What? I'm not his sister, I'm his girlfriend." She fought back. "And I swear whenever I want to."<br>"I apologize then Miss…"He paused.  
>"West." She prompted.<br>"I apologise then Miss West but you're still not allowed to swear, especially with Beck in the condition he's in. A negative environment is not good."  
>"Doc." Brian interrupted.<br>"Yes." He answered.  
>"His eye's twitching." He exclaimed. "He's gonna wake up."<p>

**So I was originally going to leave this as a one-shot and finish it all now, but then I decided, Hey, I should make it at least a two-shot. That way I can get your opinion on what happens to Beck. Does he die? Does he wake up? Etc. **

**Please don't hate me for almost killing off Beck. It just provides a plotline. I'm not going to tell you until later if he's okay or not. **

**I will reveal this though. Jade is going to start a blog about what happens to Beck and I need help coming up with a name so leave a suggestion in your review. And Tori will reappear, with possibly other characters.**

**And please review.  
>Luvv ya,<br>xxMini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peoples, it's me again. Listen, I'm glad y'all like my story, and I really appreciate the reviews, so keep 'em coming and please recommend this story to anyone you think will enjoy it. I'm always more likely to update fast if more people like my story. So tell your friends, your enemies, and your mentally deranged stalker (unless s/he already hacked your browsing history and knows) to read this story. I can take criticism as well so yeah.**

**Okay, so back to that cliff hanger – **

_"I apologize then Miss…"He paused.  
>"West." She prompted.<br>"I apologise then Miss West but you're still not allowed to swear, especially with Beck in the condition he's in. A negative environment is not good."  
>"Doc." Brian interrupted.<br>"Yes." He answered.  
>"His eye's twitching." He exclaimed. "He's gonna wake up."<em>

"Beck." She squealed as she kneeled down in her previous position and clasped his hand and pulled it to her forehead. "Beck, wake up." She pleaded as she watched him try to pry his eye open.  
>"Excuse me Miss West." The doctor interrupted. "Could you please move so I can get a closer look at Beck?"<br>"Use the other side of him." She snapped back, while shooting a glare that could scare a serial killer.  
>"Jade." Theresa scolded.<br>"There's another side of him." She remarked.  
>"Yes, but Jade..." She replied before the nurse cut her off.<br>"We've got him booked in at ten past seven." She confirmed before walking back out of the room.  
>"That's wonderful." Theresa replied as the doctor walked over to the other side of Beck's bed.<p>

He pulled out a small torch and shined it into Beck's eyes. "He's not showing much response in his eyes." He stated.  
>"But he's still gonna wake up right?" Brian interrupted.<br>"Most likely." He answered solemnly. "The thing with coma patients is that when they're waking up they can take hours to do it. They'll twitch. Then stop. But this is a great sign, it means that Beck is not brain dead and he still has some control over himself."  
>"Oh thank goodness." Theresa relaxed as she leaned over onto her husband's shoulder.<br>"I'll go get some coffee." Brian interjected, realising that Beck and Jade needed some time alone.  
>"I'll come with you." Theresa added as she realised what he was doing.<p>

Then it was just Jade, Beck and the doctor in the room.  
>"Get out." Jade scowled.<br>"Of course." He cowered as he realised he had no one else in the room to calm her down.

"Beck." She began. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you through so much. I'm sorry that I was always such a horrible person and that you could've done so much better than me. You deserved better than me. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're here. I'm sorry that..." She paused, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry for everything. I love you. I just want to tell you once more." She pleaded before bursting into tears.

"I love you too." He choked back.  
>"Beck?" She questioned as she pulled her head off his chest. She looked down at the still inanimate boy in front of her. "Beck?" She confirmed. "Beck, this is not funny. Was that you?" She panicked.<br>"Yeah. It was me." He answered, although the boy in front of her still wasn't moving.  
>"Beck!" She called out. "Beck!"<br>"Shh, babe. It's alright." He replied as he pushed his hand over her mouth from behind her.  
>"Beck?" She questioned as she turned around.<p>

Jade was surprised to see the boy she loved standing behind her with a smug smile on his face.  
>"Beck!" She exclaimed as she tried to jump into his arms, but fell straight through him. "Oh." She responded as she picked herself off the floor. "I'm just going crazy."<br>"Babe, you were already crazy." He chuckled.  
>"Don't you call me babe." She threatened.<br>"Why not? I always do."  
>"No. YOU don't. Beck does." She corrected.<br>"I am Beck." He reassured her.  
>"No you're not. You're not even real." She defended.<br>"Then why am I standing here? Why are you talking to me?"  
>"Because...because..." Jade fumbled for words. "Because you're the only one I can trust."<br>"But I thought I wasn't real?" He mimicked.  
>"You're not. And that's why. You're only my imagination and that's why I can talk to you." She solved.<br>"Unless..." He began.  
>"Nope. We're going with my answer." She cut him off.<br>"So what do we need to talk about Jadelyn?" He questioned as he pushed his hands down his jean pockets and strode around the room.  
>"I'm sorry." She managed, before tears crept out.<br>"For what?" He asked.  
>"THIS." She screeched as she pointed to the mess that was actually Beck.<br>"Surely it wasn't your fault. I was..."  
>"He was." She interjected.<br>"He was the one driving."  
>"I was the one yelling at him." She confessed.<br>"You were at your home..." He began.  
>"On the phone to Beck, complaining about how he defends Tori more than he defends me." She continued. "And I got mad and said that we were over, but I take it back. Okay? I take it back."<br>"Well it's still not your fault." He tried to reason. "I should..."  
>"He should." She corrected him again.<br>"Why can't I be Beck?" He pouted.  
>"Because Beck is right there." She yelled pointing over to Beck's bed, only to find that he had mysteriously disappeared.<p>

Jade panicked for a bit, before deciding to blame it on the imaginary Beck.  
>"What did you do?" She screamed.<br>"Nothing. I can't do anything." He confirmed this by trying to touch Jade on the shoulder and passing right through her. "See?"  
>"So it was that doctor guy?" She reselected.<br>"You didn't see him. Did you?"  
>"No."<br>"Well it wasn't him."  
>"But people don't just disappear." She reasoned.<br>"Why not? I can." He joked before turning invisible.  
>"Okay, bravo. Very nice, now both Becks come back." She called out while she took in the eerie scenery.<br>"Beck?" She called out. "Beck?"

**So what did you think? I am quite proud of this chapter. Jade's gone a bit crazy, Beck's condition's gotten a little bit worse seeing as he's disappeared. I'm thinking of a major surprise plot-twist, which you may proceed to guess at. I think you will like it. **

**Mostly added in Not-Beck for a little Bade. He'll be back. Don't you worry. And there will be more Bade. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna go work on chapter three because I'm inspired and also, internet on my laptop at the moment is only working at school, so I'll have to do it there. I'll upload chapter three when this chapter gets at least five reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Peoples, so I'm gonna fill this A/N in after I upload that chapter, in response to the reviews I get, and the one at the bottom is gonna be me after I finish the chapter.  
>Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but seeing as I'm OCD, ten reviews is a perfectly fine number to have. Sorry about being so confusing in the last chapter, this chapter kinda explains things a bit, but a lot of the story will get confusing, so you'll just have to keep reading.<strong>

"_But people don't just disappear." She reasoned.  
>"Why not? I can." He joked before turning invisible.<br>"Okay, bravo. Very nice, now both Becks come back." She called out while she took in the eerie scenery.  
>"Beck?" She called out. "Beck?"<em>

"Beck, this isn't funny. Where are you?" She questioned, complete seriousness in her voice.  
>"I'm over here." The pretend Beck replied, whilst lying down in the empty bed.<br>"Hey. Get out of there." She growled.  
>"Why not? It's got my name on it?" He answered, pointing to the small whiteboard above his head that said Beck Oliver on it.<br>"That's not your name. That's Beck's name. You are not Beck." She argued.  
>"Then what is my name?" He asked, while climbing up out of the bed.<br>"You can be Not-Beck Ghost-Person." She answered, trying to sum up a decent fake name on the spot, but settling at what it was.  
>"That's a really stupid name. Why can't I have a name like, say...Beckett?" He bargained.<br>"No." She cut him off. "You're name is Not-Beck."  
>"Well I know my name isn't Beck, but what <em>is<em> my name?" He toyed.  
>"Fine. You can be Beckett." She surrendered. "But where is Beck?"<br>"I have no idea. Maybe you should wake up and find out." He answered before disappearing again.  
>"Wait." She yelled. "What do you mean 'wake up'?"<p>

"Beckett?" She yelled into the nothingness.

"Jade, honey. Wake up." Theresa repeated, this time nudging her.  
>"Some inspiration she's gonna be for Beck." Brian chuckled. "Can't even wake herself up."<br>"Brian." Theresa chided. "Don't."  
>"Sorry." Jade excused herself as she pulled her sleepy head off Beck's chest. "How is he?"<br>"They're about to take him in for another scan. They take a while, so you might want to have a shower while he's in there." Jade mumbled as she passed Beck's bathroom pass code over to Jade.

Normally Jade would have ripped someone's head off if they told her she needed to shower, but she knew exactly what Mrs. Oliver was trying to do.  
>"Thank you Mrs Oliver." She replied humbly as she took the piece of paper and let herself into the bathroom.<p>

She looked around at the almost empty space. There were railings all over the walls, a toilet in the corner, a sink in another corner, with a cupboard next to it and a bathtub in the middle of the room. She turned the hot tap on first and let it circulate around the whole tub before she turned the cold one on and climbed in.

"So if I can't sit in Beck's bed, why can you sit in his bathtub?" Beckett asked as he reappeared.  
>"BECKETT!" She screamed as she attempted to cover herself up.<br>"Relax. I'm not real." He shrugged off.  
>"Yes, but I'm really naked." She defended.<br>"True." He sighed, before clicking his fingers.  
>"What the hell?" Jade freaked, as she looked down at the bikini that had appeared on her. "I thought you weren't real."<br>"Well maybe I'm not. Maybe you're just asleep again." He reasoned. "But either way, you imagined me here."  
>"No I didn't." She argued. "You're just some sort of mind virus."<br>"Am I really Jadelyn?" He questioned. "Am I really?"  
>"Just because you're Beckett doesn't mean I'm Jadelyn." She snapped back.<br>"True, but Jadelyn is your real name."  
>"How do you know that's my name?" She questioned, slightly paranoid now.<br>"Because I'm from inside your head. I know practically everything about you."  
>"What do you mean <em>practically<em>?" She inquired.  
>"I know everything that you want me to know, or you don't care if I know."<br>"Huh?" She asked, still really confused.  
>"You imagined me to be Beck because you want to tell me something. That's why I only know what Beck knows."<br>"No, I imagined you because my brain is slowly deteriorating."  
>"Then why? Why is your brain slowly deteriorating?" He asked, now sounding like a therapist.<br>"Because I love you." She sighed. "And I'm afraid that I'll never get another chance to tell you. And that's why I'm imagining you to look like him...because I need to tell it to your face." She sleuthed.  
>"Very good Jadelyn." He applauded. "Does that mean I can go now?" He asked, looking like he was going to walk out the door.<br>"No." She demanded. "I need you here."  
>"But I am here." He softened, whilst holding his hands to his heart. "Right here."<br>"Oh come on. That is the corniest thing ever." She yelled out as he disappeared.

"Beckett!" She called out. "Beckett!"

"...Beck?" She whimpered before waking up again, this time in an overflowing bathtub.

"Shit." She cussed as she pushed the taps as far off as they could go. "This is not good." She mumbled as she pulled the plug out as well, to let some of the water out.

She carefully climbed out of the tub and walked over to the cupboard that she put her clothes in before. She pried open the door and pulled out two of the three towels. She threw them on the floor on either side of the bath before going back to the cupboard for her own towel and clothes.

She pulled her clothes on and reached up for her boots. She unzipped the side of the right one and tried to pull it on. In a moment of forgetfulness she jumped and tried to pull the boot up.  
>"Crap." She yelled as she slipped backwards and hit her head on the edge of the bathtub.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jade." Theresa called out as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Jade. Beck's awake." She squealed ecstatically. "Jade." She yelled out, now pushing her ear to the door listening for a response.<br>"Jade?" Beck rasped from his bed.  
>"She's in the bathroom." Brian answered him.<br>"Ok." He managed. "Is she mad at me?"  
>"Why would she be mad at you?" Brian returned.<br>"Because I made them shave my hair off." He joked.  
>"JADE!" Theresa screamed at the door. "I'm coming in." She said before punching in the pin code and swinging the door open.<p>

"Oh my god." She gasped as she noticed the sixteen year old lying awkwardly limp on the wet tiles, with a small blood puddle surrounding her head.

**Dun, dun, dun...Another cliff hanger. I'm getting repetitive with those.  
>Anyway, you should all be happy that Beck's awake, and I just completely turned the situation around. Okay, so you're probably not happy about the fact that Jade's unconscious, but Beck's okay. (For now, at least.)<strong>

**Also, I have made a poster for this story. The link to see it is on my profile. Please go check it out. Actually no, GO CHECK IT OUT. I put in a lot of effort and it's the first good photoshopping I've ever done.**

**I can't actually upload this until Monday unless I use the home computer or if I can fix up the internet on my laptop so don't blame me for the long wait, but I will be working on more chapters throughout the weekend.  
>Okay, so I went out of my way to upload this onto the home computer. Feel loved, and I've already done most of chapter 4, which is really cool (I think so, anyway.) So you'll have that to look forward to. But that one I'm not uploading until the amount of reviews on this story reaches 15, so if you ever want to see another chapter of this story...get reviewing. (My awesome ransom :)<strong>**  
>Luvv ya,<br>xxMini **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Peoples, How are you all? So I had to upload that last chapter twice to get the amount of reviews I wanted. But oh well. I'm glad y'all like the story, because I have had this chapter half finished for about a week and I only just finished it last night. So, because it's my day of school :P I'm gonna send this to my home computer and upload it there. KK Bye for now.  
>(I do not own Victorious)<strong>

"_JADE!" Theresa screamed at the door. "I'm coming in." She said before punching in the pin code and swinging the door open. _

"_Oh my god." She gasped as she noticed the sixteen year old lying awkwardly limp on the wet tiles, with a small blood puddle surrounding her head._

"Someone get a doctor!" She yelled out, forgetting that there was one in the room with her.  
>"What's wrong?" Beck worried as he attempted to push himself up to get a better view.<br>"Don't worry son. It's alright." Brian tried to reassure while Dr. Reeves and Theresa stared into the bathroom with nothing but blank shock on their faces.

"Prep the OR." He called out to the nurse standing beside Beck. "We've got head trauma and the patient's unconscious and bleeding."  
>"Yes sir." She called back before scurrying out of the room.<br>"WHAT?" Beck stressed, causing his heart rate to creep up. "What happened to Jade?"

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to now Jade? You've locked yourself in here with me." Beckett mocked, pointing over to the bathroom door that was stuck locked on the inside.<br>"Go away." She screamed. "Get out of my head."  
>"That's a bit worrying." He mumbled whilst staring at her head.<br>"What is?" She panicked.  
>"Jade, your head's bleeding." He said seriously, before walking over to her and touching the blood.<br>"So...I'm just dreaming anyway." She defended.  
>"Then why can I touch you?" He asked, holding up the hand that was covered in blood in front of her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad. I need to see her." Beck argued as he tried to wriggle himself out of his dad's grip.<br>"You can't even get out of bed. How the hell do you think you're going to walk over there."  
>"Clearly you've never seen the one you love being dragged past you on a gurney." He protested.<br>"Beck! If it was possible to let you go I would, but you can't even go in there while they're operating. Let alone when you just woke up."  
>"I'm going over there, whether I'm allowed to or not." He took in a deep breath and summoned up all his strength to push his dad off him and into the wall.<br>"Beck!" He yelled out as he watched Beck pry himself out of his bed and rip the medical equipment off his arms, chest and face.  
>"Sorry dad." He apologised before he limped out of the room and up the hall.<p>

"Mr Oliver." One of the nurses called over. "Mr Oliver."  
>"What?" He snarled.<br>"You need to get back to your room." She answered, nerves high in her voice.  
>"I can't." He answered, determination taking place of his voice. "I have to find Jade and I have to hold her and I have to tell her that I love her."<br>"Mr Oliver!" She called out as he increased the pace of his limp."Wait."

* * *

><p>"Jade, I have to admit, even I'm a little freaked out." Beckett said, his voice shaking as he did.<br>"Well duh." She remarked sarcastically. "Grab me one of the towels."  
>"Here." He shouted as he tossed a towel over to her, which Jade then placed on the bleeding part of her head.<br>"Well that should hold it up for a bit, but we need to get out of here." She panicked as she tried to kick the middle of the door in.  
>"Jade!" A voice called out.<br>"What do you want Beckett?" She snapped as she turned around.  
>"That wasn't me." He answered.<br>"Well then who..." She began.  
>"JADE!" The voice repeated.<br>"Beck?" She squealed as she pressed her ear against the door.

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Beck called out as he stormed into the operating room she was in.<br>"Mr Oliver, you are not allowed to be in here." Dr Reeves demanded.  
>"JADE!" He repeated.<br>"SECURITY!" The doctor yelled out.  
>"Beck?" Jade mumbled.<br>"Yes?" The security guard asked as he rushed into the room.  
>"Take Mr. Oliver back to his room please." He answered callously.<br>"No!" Beck demanded as the security guard approached him. "You don't understand. I can't leave her. She needs me." He continued to plead as the security guard pushed him out of the room and up the hallway to the information desk.  
>"Beck?" Theresa questioned as she noticed the two travelling down the hallway.<br>"Mum! Thank god you're here." He sighed. "They won't let me see Jade."  
>"Well Beck, you shouldn't even be out of bed." She worried.<br>"Jade NEEDS me." He protested. "Okay? She wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, and she's hurt, and I need to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."  
>"Come with me Mr Oliver." The security guard interrupted, now with knowledge of where his room was.<br>"No I can't." He argued as he squirmed out of the guard's grip. "I have to see Jade."  
>"Sorry Mr Del-ban-tho..." She began, while enunciating the name on his name tag. "Could you please leave him here."<br>"I'm sorry ma'am but he's in a very unstable condition and he has to stay in a bed or hospital approved wheelchair."  
>"Well get me a wheelchair!" He demanded.<br>"Beck!" Theresa scolded, yet again.  
>"Sorry. <em>Please<em> get me a wheelchair." He repeated, this time with a patronizing tone in his voice.  
>"I'll see what I can do." The nurse at the information desk interrupted, before picking up the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Beckett!" She squealed. "That was Beck! He's awake."<br>"Then why am I still here?" He asked.  
>"Because I'm not awake yet." She answered.<br>"Well then, wake up." He challenged her, a smug smile on his face.  
>"I will." She huffed before clamping her eyes shut.<p>

"I still see you." Beckett interrupted, this time playing with the back of her hair.  
>"Stop that!" She reprimanded smacking his hands away.<br>"Why can't I?" He asked playfully, while he lifted up her hand and started to trace little circles in the palm.  
>"Because I have a boyfriend!" She reminded him.<br>"But I am that boyfriend." He reasoned.  
>"No you're not. You are just a figment of my imagination."<br>"If I were a figment of your imagination could I do this?" He asked before swopping her into his arms and planting his lips to hers.  
>"BECKETT!" She screamed, as she tried to push him away. "DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"<p>

"Why not?" He played as he twirled her hair around his finger. "Don't act like you didn't love it."  
>"I'm not acting. I really didn't love it." She exclaimed.<br>"That hurts Jade. You're really hurting me." He said, with a pouty face before disappearing again.

"Where'd you go Beckett?" She questioned. "BECKETT?"

That's when she noticed the tap was still running.  
>"Oh shit!" She yelled when she looked over at it. "Beckett?" She questioned uneasily as the room began to fill up with water.<p>

With still no sign of Beckett she tried to twist the tap into an off position.  
>"Oh fudge." She broke, as she held her burnt hand.<br>"P.S. The water's hot." Beckett joked from behind her.  
>"You could've warned me!" She snapped.<br>"Oh I'm sorry." He answered sarcastically, as he walked closer to her.  
>"You're not helping." She commented as she pushed her lips against her sore hand in an effort to cool it down.<br>"Here. I'll turn it off." He interrupted as he pushed her aside and played with the tap.  
>"Any luck?" She asked, warily, while listening to the tap still running.<br>"Um...does bad luck count?" He shrugged as he turned around and handed her the tap that he broke off.

**MWAHAHA! Another cliff hanger. Because I'm evil :|**

**Okay, so I'm liking the fact that only I know what's going on and what's gonna happen, because it's in my head right now. Well anyway, it is 12:19am so I'm gonna go to sleep :P Will upload tomorrow and hope to get at least five reviews before I update again. Try and guess what happens.  
>Also, check out the posters I made for this story. The links are on my profile and it's really easy to find.<br>Also, also, if you wish to get regular updates on what's going on with my fanfic follow me on Tumblr. My URL is minithepeanut .tumblr .com and just remove the gaps.**

**So review the story and check out the posters and Tumblr and I shall be very happy. **

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Peoples, so I got all the reviews I wanted really quickly so I was like OMG how awkward. I don't have another chapter prepared. Well, I half wrote this at midnight last night as well as another fanfic I'm working on, and then I woke up this morning and checked my email and it was like "Yo Mini, you got five reviews" and I was like "OHMYGOD YAY!" So yeah, been working on this since I woke up at ten o'clock. Why did I wake up at that time? Simply because I can. Okay so back to that cliff-hanger. Also thank you to TheGracie for giving me some feedback on my posters. **

_With still no sign of Beckett she tried to twist the tap into an off position.  
>"Oh fudge." She broke, as she held her burnt hand.<br>"P.S. The water's hot." Beckett joked from behind her.  
>"You could've warned me!" She snapped.<br>"Oh I'm sorry." He answered sarcastically, as he walked closer to her.  
>"You're not helping." She commented as she pushed her lips against her sore hand in an effort to cool it down.<br>"Here. I'll turn it off." He interrupted as he pushed her aside and played with the tap.  
>"Any luck?" She asked, warily, while listening to the tap still running.<br>"Um...does bad luck count?" He shrugged as he turned around and handed her the tap that he broke off._

"BECKETT! WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed at him as she ran over to the tap and tried to push it back on.  
>"I'm sorry. It was an accident." He answered glumly.<br>"WELL IT WAS A STUPID ONE! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN HERE!"  
>"Well you are. I don't know about me." He tried to joke.<br>"I SWEAR TO GOD. I WILL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO!"  
>"Jade." He reassured, while pulling her to his chest. "Jade, just calm down."<br>"Don't leave." She begged, pulling back the tears.  
>"Trust me. I don't want to." He sighed as he pushed himself away.<br>"What do you mean, you don't want to?" She quoted, as she turned to face him.  
>"I mean, at the end of this, you're either gonna die or wake up."<br>"Gee, that's reassuring." She interrupted.  
>"Either way, I won't see you. I'll be gone." He continued before leaning in for a kiss.<p>

"Whoa! Hey buddy!" She interrupted as she pushed his face away.  
>"Well I'm sorry." He apologised sarcastically. "I thought I was being rather smooth."<br>"Ultimatums are so not smooth." She corrected him.  
>"What if I were to say..." He began, while pulling her closer.<br>"Jade I love you." Beck yelled from the door, causing Jade to hurl herself out of Beckett's arms and towards the door.  
>"Beck!" She squealed again.<br>"Oh yay, Beck." Beckett imitated less enthusiastically.  
>"Jade, are you there?" He questioned, worry coating his voice.<br>"Yes." She called back.  
>"Jade! I need something. Just a twitch or a sign or something." He demanded.<br>"BECK! I'M RIGHT HERE." She yelled back.  
>"Jade." He whimpered, before going silent.<p>

"Um...Jade..." Beckett began.  
>"WHAT!" She growled, furious that Beck couldn't hear her.<br>"You forgot about the tap." He reminded her. Jade looked over at the half full tub and realised she wouldn't be able to turn the hot tap off, but then she contemplated turning the cold tap on as well.  
>"That would make it less unbearably painful." She noted out loud, before carefully placing her feet closer to the tub.<br>"What would?" Beckett questioned, while he pulled himself off the railing he was sitting on and over to get a closer look at Jade.  
>"If I turn the cold tap on." She grunted while pulling the cold tap on as well.<br>"Doesn't that mean we'll just die twice as fast?" He commented blatantly.  
>"But it won't burn...as much."<p>

* * *

><p>"We've done all we can to stop the bleeding, now all she needs to do is wake up." The doctor informed as he walked out.<br>"Can I go in?" Beck asked as he looked up from his wheelchair.  
>"Certainly." He answered while pushing the door open and stepping out of the way.<p>

Beck wheeled himself into the room and pulled the door shut behind him.  
>"Jade, I love you." He whispered into her ear.<p>

_Nothing._

"Jade, are you there?"

_Nothing._

"Jade! I need something. Just a twitch or a sign or something." He urged, while pulling her hand up. He dropped her hand when he realised how hot it was.  
>"Jade." He whimpered, now cradling his own sore hand.<p>

"Doc, she's really burning up in there." Beck said as he pushed himself out of the door.  
>"Excuse me." He commanded as he pushed himself past Beck and into the room. He picked up the same hand Beck was previously holding and dropped it when he realised how scolding it was. "Call the nurse." He demanded to Beck.<br>"NURSE! WE NEED A NURSE!" He yelled out.  
>"Yes." One nurse yelled out as she paced towards the door. "What's the matter?" She asked Beck.<br>"We need something to cool the patient down. She's got a fever of 104, possibly a side-effect from the anaesthesia."  
>"Right away." She called back, before turning and heading to one of the supply rooms.<br>"Is she gonna be ok?" Beck asked.  
>"I have no idea. It's not uncommon for people to have reactions to anaesthesia." He reassured.<br>"But are they usually this bad?"  
>"Some." He answered, his voice dropping as he did.<br>"And what happens to them?" He interrogated.  
>"Mr Oliver, let me assure you that we will do the best we can to make sure Jade gets out of this alive."<br>"What do you mean 'we will do the best we can'?" He mimicked.  
>"I mean, not everyone survives; we can only do so much." He lectured.<br>"You don't know Jade. She's strong."  
>"Sir, we've got some cold packs." The nurse interrupted as she carried a rather large bucket into the room.<br>"Good. Hopefully these will cool her down." He answered as he began to place them on the major places that needed to be cooled down.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Beckett!" She called over. They were now both knee-deep in water, but it was getting back to an average heat.  
>"Yeah." He nodded.<br>"Can you check in that cupboard for a bobby pin?"  
>"A what?" He asked, confused.<br>"A bobby pin. It's like a lock-pick-thingy." She tried to explain.  
>"Um...this?" He asked as he held one up.<br>"Yeah. Bring it over here." She ordered, while she was still fiddling with the doorknob.  
>"Here. Catch!" He called out as he tried to toss it over to her. It landed about a metre in front of him.<br>"Oh my god. That was an amazing throw. Do you work out?" She teased.  
>"Haha, very funny." He defended as he walked over to it and picked it up again.<br>"Can I actually have it this time?" She mocked.  
>"Yes. Here you go." He answered as he dragged his feet over to her.<br>"Thank you." She replied before trying to pick the lock.

* * *

><p>"Well her blood pressure is returning to normal, so she's obviously less stressed, but..."<br>"But what?" Beck inquired.  
>"But, we'll still need to keep her under constant supervision."<br>"Meaning?"  
>"Meaning, you won't have completely alone time." The doctor replied, before pulling his gloves off and throwing them in the bin. "Nurse Deloris will watch you both." He answered before pushing his way out of the door.<p>

He whispered something into the short, blonde nurse's ear and she nodded, before walking in and standing in the corner.  
>"You must be Mrs. Deloris?" He asked.<br>"Yes, I'm just here to supervise. Pretend I'm not here."  
>"Okay." Beck paused. He looked at Jade for a moment, before deciding to pick up Jade's phone and call their friends.<p>

"Jade, hey how's Beck?" Tori greeted solemnly.  
>"I'm fine." He replied.<br>"OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU." She squealed.  
>"Yeah, it's me." He joked.<br>"So where's Jade?" She paused. "And why are you using her phone to call me?"  
>"My phone kinda got squished." He frowned.<br>"Oh. So where's Jade?" She questioned.  
>"She's unconscious." He choked.<br>"WHAT? OH MY GOD. I'll be right there." She gasped, before hanging up.

Jade's phone started to ring again.  
>"Hello?" He asked.<br>"Where are you?" Tori questioned, feeling a bit stupid now.  
>"North Devonshire General Hospital. We're on the third floor."<br>"Okay bye." She replied before hanging up again.

Beck continued to call the rest of the gang, and tell them the news.

**Okay, so there you go, a happier chapter. :D So yeah. It was pretty fun to write too. I didn't put a cliff-hanger in there this time. Well kinda, but it's a good one, so yeah. **

**You know the drill, five reviews and you get your new chapter. Also, if you've seen the posters you might recognise a quote in this chapter...Tell me in a review if you know what it is.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Peoples, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. You may all throw rocks at me if you wish, but only if they are originally from Kansas. (Yeah I'm in a random self-loathing mood.) Anyway, here is another chapter for you guys...**

"How is she?" Cat asked as she walked up the corridor and pulled out ice-creams she bought for her and Tori. She was hoping more people would have shown up, but André was looking after his grandmother and Robbie was in Maine for a family reunion.  
>"Not too good. She still hasn't woken up, but her temperature and heart rate have dropped." Theresa answered.<br>"Beck's in there." Tori added as she moved away from the window in the door, revealing her tear-soaked face. "With Jade."  
>"What about Beck? How's he?" Cat added.<br>"He's ignoring it mostly. He's more worried about Jade." Theresa answered again.  
>"Jade came to me." Tori choked out.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat remarked.  
>"When Beck was admitted, she came to my house and she talked to me and she stayed at my house. I didn't even see her leave in the morning." Tori struggled to say that much before she almost fell to the floor, if it weren't for Cat catching her.<br>"She'll be fine." Cat tried to reassure, but failing to even convince herself.  
>"I hope." Tori sighed, while taking in the little redhead's tight embrace, and taking the ice cream that her friend bought for her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it working?" Beckett investigated, trying to see what Jade was doing.<br>"No it's not." She fumbled as she tried to hit pull her hair accessory out of the keyhole.  
>"Well what are we going to do?" He asked, trying to think of more ways to escape.<br>"What about..." She paused looking for an alternative exit.  
>"What about what?" He demanded.<br>"What about the ventilation fan?" She asked, as she looked at the small-but-large-enough-for-her-to-fit-through hole in the wall above the toilet.  
>"That could work." He answered. "But there's still the problem of a fan being there."<br>"Clearly you've never seen me when I want something." She smiled evilly while the water started to fill around her waist.

* * *

><p>"Okay, the doctor says if you want to go in, you can." Theresa confirmed, while her husband was still standing silent, in shock from the original situation.<br>"Thank you Mrs. Oliver." Cat chirped as she pushed open the door and kneeled over next to Beck's wheelchair. Tori followed, but paused for a bit to look at Jade. The tall girl looked entirely different from the day before. She had the back of her hair shaved off and the back of her head stitched and patched up. She had a breathing tube connected to her nose and what was left of her hair was drenched, as well as the back of her clothes, and she only had on one shoe.

"Hey guys." Beck rasped as he greeted the two friends. He also had his head shaved and stitches and patches all over his head, but he looked more lifelike, and not as uncomfortable.

"Hey Beck." Tori greeted, just as melancholy.  
>"I'm glad you're okay." Cat enthused as she hugged Beck.<br>"Ouch." Beck hissed as the short redhead squeezed one of his broken ribs.  
>"Sorry." She whimpered, immediately letting go.<br>"It's alright. Just painful." He explained, tousling her hair.  
>"She really missed you." Tori mentioned as she picked up Jade's no-longer-burning hand.<br>"What makes you say that?" Beck asked, still unknowing of Jade visiting Tori's house after his accident.  
>"Look at this." She commanded, turning around Jade's limp wrist to reveal the word Beck cut into her arm, underneath her star tattoo.<br>"Dear god." Beck gasped, concerned at why she did that.  
>"That's scary." Cat weakened.<p>

The three teenagers were going to ponder about it for a bit more until Nurse Deloris interrupted.  
>"Excuse me." She politely interrupted, trying to get over to Jade's cut wrist.<br>The first thing she noticed when she picked up Jade's hand was how it had sprung back to its normal temperature, and she no longer had a need for the ice packs. Then she took a closer look at the engraving, before walking over to a cupboard at the back and pulling out some antiseptic cleaning pads and some latex gloves.  
>"I just have to disinfect the wound." She explained as she ripped open the little paper packet, and pulled out the tissue-like cloth.<br>"Okay." Beck allowed, as he moved his chair out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Jade clenched through her teeth when her wrist began stinging. She looked down to her star tattoo which didn't look any different on the surface, but was itching like crazy.<br>"What's wrong? Beckett asked as he waded through the chest-deep water towards Jade.  
>"My wrist!" She whimpered, as she tried to resist scratching it. "It's burning."<br>"Are you sure it's not from before?" He tried to reason.  
>"Different kind of burning." She informed him.<br>"There are different kinds of burning?" He asked, slightly amazed and slightly creeped.  
>"This is a stinging kind of burn, and it's on the inside. That one was on the outside of my skin." She explained.<br>"Well why would your insides just randomly start burning?" He asked, still just as confused as Jade.  
>"I don't know. This is concerning me." She noted out loud, still waiting for the water to rise high enough for her to float.<p>

**Okay, so I was originally going to have everyone from the gang in there, but I suck at organising speech for a lot of people. One person always stays mute, so I made it just Cat and Tori.  
><strong>

**I promise my next update will be sooner than this, but I don't have a chapter prepared so I don't know how long it will take. And please feel free to join in my contest...I need people to enter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise again for the long wait, I said I wasn't sure when I'd update next, so I finally did it. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well why would your insides just randomly start burning?" He asked, still just as confused as Jade.<br>"I don't know. This is concerning me." She noted out loud, still waiting for the water to rise high enough for her to float._

* * *

><p>Beck stayed in his chair constantly trying to convince himself that everything was fine, while Tori and Cat kept crying and hugging, and confessing how they never really knew Jade that well over and over.<p>

Beck couldn't help but think that they had the right idea, but he didn't want to cry, especially in front of Jade. He couldn't care less if Cat and Tori saw him cry, but he knew he needed to be strong for Jade. He pulled up her hand and pulled it close to his heart.  
>"I'm still here. You can come back." He mumbled.<p>

Tori looked up towards Beck from her spot on the floor, and wiped the tears out of her misty, brown eyes.  
>"How do you do that?" She asked.<br>"Do what?"  
>"You act like you're not scared of anything. You always do. You never think that something might go wrong?" She criticized. "You look like you don't even care."<br>"I care more than you think."  
>"Well it doesn't look like it."<br>"Take that back." He growled."  
>"Beck you're scaring me." Cat whimpered, speaking for the first time since they'd discovered her mutilated arm.<p>

Beck paused for a moment and started taking deep breaths, ignoring all the pain that it caused on his three broken ribs. He closed his eyes, and he started to pretend that Jade was okay, and it did calm him down. He even picked up the same hand that he'd held before and pulled it closer. There was a warm comforting feeling as he used Jade's hand to wipe away his tears.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing anyway, the waters getting pretty high, Jade." Beckett panicked, as he could no longer stand on the ground.<br>"It's fine." She answered, ignoring him.  
>"Aren't you afraid of anything?" He questioned.<br>"Everyone's afraid of something." She began. "You're afraid of drowning here and I'm afraid that I'll forget you."  
>"Now why would you be afraid of that?" He asked.<br>"Well not you, I mean Beck. I just said you because you remind me of him."  
>"I wonder why that is."<br>"Hang on, it's taken us about half an hour to half flood the room, so it will probably be another twenty minutes before we can reach the fan."  
>"Is that seriously your plan? You're going to kick out the fan?"<br>"Whoever said brute force isn't enough to get the job done is not someone I'd be talking to anytime soon." She chuckled.  
>"God you're creepy." He replied as he swam closer to her.<br>"You chose to stay here."

* * *

><p>"You have no idea how much this hurts." He rasped as they put him back in his own bed.<br>"Don't worry honey, they're bringing you more painkillers." His mother reassured him, kissing him on the top of his head.  
>"It's not even the kind of pain that comes with a broken leg and three broken ribs." He tried to explain. "It's like someone's stabbed me in the heart with a rusty knife and they've just left it there."<br>"Are you alright?" Cat asked, not picking up on the metaphor.  
>"Cat, I think he means his heart's broken." Tori tried to explain.<br>"Well, he only said he broke his leg and three ribs."  
>"It's a metaphor, for when you miss someone."<br>"Oh..." She said, now realising what Tori was trying to say.  
>"Beck, it's not your fault." Theresa tried to comfort him.<br>"She wouldn't have been here if I wasn't."  
>"Don't think like that." Tori commanded.<br>"Where's dad?" Beck asked, trying to change the subject. He never did like talking about himself for too long.  
>"He had to go to work, they won't let him take the day off now that you're awake."<br>"Well that sucks." He complained, before changing the subject again. "What happened to my car then?"  
>"That's scrap metal now."<br>"But that was pop's old Chevy."  
>"It's all smashed, and dented, not to mention there's a lot of blood in there. It would cost more to make it work again than it would take to get a new car."<br>"That sounds just like what my dad said to my brother the other day." Cat interrupted.  
>"What happened to your brother?" Tori asked.<br>"He stole a loaf of bread, froze it and threw it through a window."  
>"So why was there blood everywhere?"<br>"Because my dad was standing on the other side of the window." She answered, before giggling childishly.  
>"How is that funny?" Beck asked, just as confused as Tori and his mother.<br>"It wasn't. It was actually really scary."  
>"So why were you giggling?" Tori replied.<br>"I was thinking of this other time, when I found this frog and named him Warty, because I thought he was a toad, but then I found out he was a frog and frogs don't have warts."  
>"I'm just going to check on Jade." Theresa excused herself, not understanding anything Cat said.<br>"I'll join you." Tori added, following her out of the room.

"And then there were two." Beck began as the door shut behind Tori.

* * *

><p>"Okay, your turn, truth or dare?" Jade asked as they waited for the water to make it to the level of the fan.<br>"Dare."  
>"I dare you to...swim down and touch the floor."<br>"Lame."  
>"Well what else can I say?"<br>"You could say, I dare you to kiss me."  
>"Nope, now swim." She stopped him, pushing his head underwater. She watched him swim down to the bottom of the flooded room and then back to the surface where she was.<br>"Your turn, truth or dare." He repeated.  
>"Dare."<br>"I dare you to kiss me."  
>"Truth." She quickly changed.<br>"Why won't you kiss me?"  
>"I'm Beck's girlfriend. I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend whether you're real or not."<br>"But he's kissed Tori and Cat."  
>"So?"<br>"And you've only kissed Beck."  
>"So? She repeated.<br>"Well isn't that unfair?"  
>"He was acting, both times."<br>"Well we could say we're acting."  
>"Beckett, no." She demanded.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you actually going to check on Jade?" Tori asked as they arrived at her room.<br>"She still looks the same." Theresa answered after peering through the window in the door. "I'm gonna go have some lunch or something. You can go in if you want to."  
>"Okay, bye Mrs Oliver." She said as she pushed the door open and pressed it hard behind her.<p>

**Okay, voila. I'm finally finished after working on this for about two days. (Not finished the story, just this chapter.) And yes, I am going to put a little Jori in there. Hehe :3 But don't worry, it's still a Bade story, just with a little Jori scene. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I've come up with an ending for my story. I think you guys are gonna love me, and if I add in the other little piece I was going to add in, you guys might hate me. So... I don't know. It's a good storyline, which you'll all love and hate at the same time.**

**Til then,  
>Luvv ya,<br>xxMini**


End file.
